Three Hangovers
by jlneveloff2
Summary: “I fail to understand why humans often imbibe alcoholic drinks for the sole purpose of ‘getting drunk.’” A set of three stories in which Uhura, Spock...and Uhura again get drunk and suffer the consequences.


**Title**: Hangover(s)

**Fandom**: Star Trek 2009  
**Ship:** Spock/Uhura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Words:** approx. 1940 not including header  
**Warnings:** hangovers, mentions of possible naughtiness, and slight language  
**Disclaimer:** Star Trek and associated characters created by Gene Roddenberry CBS Studios/Paramount…whoever else is involved. I own nothing at all. …which makes me all kinds of sad, 'cause I really wanna borrow Spock for a while.

Okay…so the Admirals for the ship wars over at st_respect on LJ surprised everyone with a surprise prompt to be written in about 12 hours… It was to be short enough to fit into a comment box…

Well, I entered three (since they counted as bonus points ;))

They aren't my best writing at all, but since they were to be done in a hurry, I think that I can let that slide ;)

The Prompt was "Hangover"

Oh…well, they *have* been edited slightly since I posted.

* * *

CRASH!

Nyota jerked awake and was momentarily blinded by the bright lights that flooded the room. Groaning, she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her head in an attempt to stave off the pounding in her head. Finding that useless, she pulled the bed sheets over her head, burrowing deep inside.

"I see that you are awake," Spock's voice filtered to her ears.

Her answer was a low moan. "Go away," she mumbled, the sound muffled by the sheets.

Quirking his eyebrow at her response, Spock walked towards the closet where his uniform resided. Pulling out his science blues, he closed the door, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

Nyota groaned. Spock allowed himself a small smirk.

Spock continued to get ready for his shift on the bridge. Nyota continued to hide underneath the bed sheets.

Spock went to the kitchenette area of their quarters and proceeded to make breakfast. Perhaps he set the dishes on the counter a little harder than necessary, perhaps he moved items around on the counter a little too loudly, perhaps he closed the cabinet doors with _just_ a little too much force. Just…perhaps.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nyota yelled out as she stumbled into the kitchen, pajamas wrinkled and her hair disheveled, very much unlike the impeccably groomed communications officer she usually was.

"I am merely preparing the morning's meal," Spock replied, a touch of innocence in his tone, if there could be such a thing.

Nyota scoffed, taking a seat at the table, grabbing her throbbing head. "Are you always this loud? I swear you're doing this on purpose just to torture me."

"I did warn you," he replied. "I am not to blame for the amount of alcohol you imbibed."

Spock glanced away as Nyota's eye shot daggers in his direction. "How come you're not affected?" she asked, frustration entering her voice. "You drank more than me."

"Vulcans are immune to the affects of alcohol," he answered simply.

"Ugh, how did _I _not know this?"

Spock shrugged, "The topic never arose in conversation."

Silence engulfed the room as Spock continued to prepare breakfast and Nyota rested her head on her arms on the table, trying to calm her lurching stomach.

"Is there anything that _can _get you drunk?" she asked a few minutes later, watching him from the table.

"The Earth delicacy chocolate has been known to induce intoxi-" he stopped abruptly, realizing his mistake as Nyota perked up, heedless of her hangover headache.

"Well," she said almost brightly, "Thank you for that little bit of information. I'll use it well." She gave Spock a wink for effect.

"Nyota, please," Spock protested. "I told you in confidence."

"Nope," she replied, a smile on her face. "Not gonna work."

"Lieutenant," he tried again before getting cut off.

"Don't pull rank on me," she stood and stepped towards him. "You're going to get what's coming to you. You won't know when and you won't know how, but I'm going to get you back."

"Nyota."

She gave him a small laugh. "You know what they say. Payback's a bitch." Spock quirked an eyebrow at her threat. Nyota's expression went from pleased to nauseous in a span of two seconds.

"Oh, shit." she turned quickly and ran towards the bathroom.

"Indeed."

* * *

****

Surprise Prompt: "Hangover" Entry #2

This is intended to be the 'sequel' to the previous entry ;)

"Spock, are you awake?"

Nyota's voice was soft, creeping into the edge of his consciousness. Slowly, Spock peeked out of one eye to find Nyota leaning over him, propped up on her elbow, stretched out beside him. The lights in the room were dim, which he was thankful for given the nausea he felt.

"Spock?" she asked, running her hands through his sleep-mussed hair.

"Yes, Nyota?" he replied, opening his eyes fully.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Spock took a deep breath. "I am…able to function."

"You sure?" she asked, concern leaking into her voice.

"Yes, I am sure," he replied, beginning to rise from the bed slowly.

"Okay," Nyota said, her voice chipper as she hopped off the bed. "Computer, lights 100 percent."

Spock was unable to suppress his wince as his eyes snapped shut. "Computer," he ordered. "Lights, 20 percent."

Nyota spun back around to face him, her hands on her hips and an amused expression on her face. "I thought you were fine."

"I said I was able to function. There is a difference."

"Are you sick?" she asked, feigning worry.

Spock caught the tone in her voice and froze. "Nyota, what did you do?"

She shrugged, hands on her hips. "_I _didn't do anything. It's not my fault you discovered your love for mudslide cocktails. And it's _certainly_ not my fault that it had chocolate in it. I didn't invent it," she finished with a innocent smile.

Spock atypically groaned and fell back onto the bed, clutching his head. "You failed to inform me of that fact," he accused.

"So what if I did?" she asked, teasing him. Nyota tilted her head, a smile on her face. "Are you…experiencing a hangover?" she asked, amusement coloring her voice.

"It is entirely possible."

Nyota was unable to contain her laughter as she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Nyota, please," Spock said, his arm over his eyes as he grimaced in pain as the throbbing in his head increased.

She silenced immediately, but her humor was still evident on her face. "I'm sorry, Spock."

"I fail to understand why humans often imbibe alcoholic drinks for the sole purpose of 'getting drunk.'"

She shrugged, plopping down next to him on the bed, the shaking causing unpleasant motions in his stomach. "It's just something we illogical humans do."

"Nyota," he asked after several moments. "Please inform me that I did not behave in a manner that is unbecoming of a Vulcan."

"Uh…" she hesitated.

"Nyota?"

"…Um, well. It wasn't that big a deal."

"Something tells me that you are attempting to avoid answering."

"Okay, fine," she conceded. "At some point, you may have decided that it would be a good idea to jump on the table and declare that you wanted a group hug because you love every single person in the room."

"Nyota, please, I would never behave in such a manner." He was unsure as to whether or not to believe her.

"Okay, don't believe me," she huffed. "I'll just have to make sure that Kirk doesn't circulate the pictures."

"There are photographs?" he asked, now becoming worried.

"Yep," she replied quickly. "And then you decided that it would be a great time to sing a song about yours truly and how much you love me…and then you proceeded to drag me from the mess hall, loudly proclaiming your intent to 'copulate repeatedly during the night.'"

"Nyota…"

"Which never happened, by the way, because you passed out in the middle of the corridor. I had to get the Captain and McCoy to help me get you back here. When you started to wake up, you decided to invite them in on the 'action.'"

Spock stared at her, attempting to quell the shock that was appearing on his face. "You are fabricating these events."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe. Maybe not. You'll never know. What can I say? Payback's a bitch."

* * *

****

Surprise Prompt: "Hangover" Entry #3

All my hungover characters start out in bed …………

Uhura woke with a pounding headache. Moaning, she clutched her head, pulling the bed sheets over her head. Rolling over, she realized that the bed she was in was not her own. There was a distinct difference. For one the bed sheets were a dull gray, vastly different from her bright red colored sheets. Two; the mattress was hard, not the soft mattress she preferred.

She opened her eyes and poked her head cautiously out of the covers. The room…was different. There were no pictures of her family adorning the walls, there was no Gaila snoring in the bed beside hers. In fact, there was no other bed in the room and the room was much larger than the one she typically slept in.

Peering over the edge of the bed, she saw her shoes tossed carelessly on the floor. Next to them…her dress uniform.

_Oh, shit, _she thought to herself, trying desperately to remember what happened the night before. She looked down to gauge her state of dressed and was slightly relieved to see that she still donned her underwear. Maybe nothing happened?

The bed moved.

Her eyes widened in fear.

Deciding that she couldn't delay the inevitable, she slowly turned to face the other side of the bed.

"Oh, fuck!" she exclaimed, backing up and pulling the sheets to her chest.

"Good morning, Cadet Uhura," Commander Spock greeted, standing over the bed, gazing down at her. He looked as impeccable as always; his hair neat, his uniform pressed, hands behind his back in his signature stance.

"Uh…hi, sir," she said quietly, her nerves competing with the pounding headache for supremacy. "Sir, I must apologize…"

"Apologize for what?" Spock interrupted.

"Um…" she hesitated. _Did he really not know?_ "Well, sir, I am sure that my behavior last night was unbecoming of a Starfleet officer…"

"You were celebrating the end of the semester with your peers. As it is something that all cadets participate in I cannot fault you for doing so. Peer pressure at it's best...or worst as the case may be."

"...Peer pressure…right." She shifted nervously, his gaze making her edgy, particularly knowing that she was only clad in her bra and underwear underneath the sheets.

Spock dropped his gaze and left the room. A few seconds later, he returned, holding a mug and the smell of coffee permeating the air. He held it out to her. "Drink this. I have been told that it can help fight the effects of what humans call 'hangovers.'"

She took the coffee from him, smiling shyly, avoiding his gaze. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he said.

"Um, sir, my memory of last night is a little foggy. Did something happen…here…with you?" she asked, needing to know the answer and fearing it.

Spock's eyebrow rose. "Are you asking if we engaged in sexual intercourse?"

She groaned. "I didn't quite want to word it that way, but yeah." She felt herself cower slightly in fear. "Did we?"

"No."

Nyota visibly relaxed upon hearing those words, but still had questions. "Um…how did I end up here? And why are my clothes on the floor?"

"You had imbibed too many alcoholic beverages than your metabolism can sustain and as a result, you proceeded to dance provocatively. When the men in the room began to approach you with less than honorable intentions, I decided to walk you back to your dorm."

"Okay, but …how did I end up here?" she asked.

"You…insisted, for lack of a better word. And as my quarters were closer and you were unable to walk unsupported, I saw no harm in bringing you here."

"And my clothes?"

"You decided to…I believe your word was 'reward,' me with a 'striptease' and a 'lap dance.'"

Nyota's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my God…"

"You were unable to obtain your true goal of sexual intercourse because you lost consciousness."

"Oh, my God…oh, my God."

"It was all fascinating." Spock allowed himself a small smirk, quirking his eyebrow in her direction as the color in her face drained as her horror became more apparent.

"Really…_quite_…fascinating."

* * *

FINALLY...I've been trying to upload this for DAYS (kept telling me I had an internal error with the file..which is ridiculous since I tried _multiple_ files with multiple file extensions and used two different computers to create them but whatever)...And I STILL had to find a work around to get this posted. Come on, ff [dot] net!! What gives?!

And I apologize if you got spammed by alerts....I kept experiencing some issues when trying to work around the little 'problem' with ff [dot] net...and in it deleting words and rearranging things for me and italicizing things that I didn't want italicized _

By the way, I have been issued orders from my captain, the awesome wyntreaurora, to write the events proceeding this little story…and I will…eventually. So…look for it ;)


End file.
